


Damian Wayne and the Curse of the Public School System

by DoctorLittlefoot



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Het, LGBT Themes, Middle School, Multi, Slash, Slight Canon Divergence, Struggling with Identity, Struggling with middle school, This is purely stress relief, gay damian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLittlefoot/pseuds/DoctorLittlefoot
Summary: Now, Damian stares at the large oak doors, a queasy feeling sitting tight in his throat. He was a former assassin, someone feared all throughout southwest asia. He’s the trusted partner of Batman, he’s basically unfazed by most things. Damian Wayne was not scared of middle school. He’s not! It’s just that public school doesn’t sound very appealing, and he doesn’t want to waste his time. It’s not that private school would be any better. School in general just doesn’t appeal to him.“Why can’t Drake do it?” Damian had grumbled irritably.“Because,” Bruce responded calmly. This was the fourth time they had the same conversation that week. “Tim is a senior. There’s no point in making him go to public school his last year.” Damian scowled and rolled his eyes in response.Or; Damian struggles with his past, being robin, and the drama of being in middle school.





	Damian Wayne and the Curse of the Public School System

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't beta'd yet, but i'll gladly accept anyone that wants to beta! You can contact me on tumblr @ imreallygaysadandtired, or send me an email @ pandalittlefield@gmail.com! Also, this work is purely stress relief and isn't meant to be taken all that seriously. All OCs belong to me and my friend, but if you want to see your OC get mentioned, send me an IM or email and I might give you a cameo. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Bristol Middle School is located on the outskirts of Gotham City, where you can barely see the tip of the largest building in Gotham. Instead of the bustling city noise, there’s the sound of birds and other animals making loud noises in the woods that surround the old school. The school in question is small in comparison to Gotham Academy, where he would have been going had it not been for Bruce deciding to get good rep with the media.

The school is made up of two buildings. The main building is composed of all academic classes, and the secondary building is where extracurricular classes and gym is located. Behind the second building was an pitiful track that went around in a large oval. Damian only knows all of this because Grayson forced him to go and tour the school. “It’s always good to know your surroundings.” He said as they were going up the stairs that led to the eighth grader’s hall.

At the time, he had been annoyed with the situation. Teachers kept wanting to shake his hand and meet the Bruce Wayne’s biological son, and the other students that were there that day regarded him with general disdain. Being the center of attention was annoying. Being here was annoying. School was annoying. 

Now, Damian stares at the large oak doors, a queasy feeling sitting tight in his throat. He was a former assassin, someone feared all throughout southwest asia. He’s the trusted partner of Batman, he’s basically unfazed by most things. Damian Wayne was not scared of middle school. He’s not! It’s just that public school doesn’t sound very appealing, and he doesn’t want to waste his time. It’s not that private school would be any better. School in general just doesn’t appeal to him.

“Why can’t Drake do it?” Damian had grumbled irritably. 

“Because,” Bruce responded calmly. This was the fourth time they had the same conversation that week. “Tim is a senior. There’s no point in making him go to public school his last year.” Damian scowled and rolled his eyes in response.

It wasn’t fair.

The whole reason he’s even going to a public school was because his father wanted to show the media that he supports all of gotham schools, not just the elite private ones. Damian hates that he’s the one that has to be subjected to this. It really wasn’t fair. He can handle this though, he had no choice but to handle it. His father won’t be pleased if he somehow manages to fail this, and if his father isn’t pleased with him he’ll probably be benched for a while which isn’t acceptable under any circumstance.

But as the doors of Bristol Middle School loom over him threateningly, his heart leaps painfully in his chest. It would be the first time in years he was with a group of kids his actual age. Most of the time he was surrounded by people much older than him. It wasn’t exactly his fault, even if he’d rather be around adults than snot-nosed brats he sadly has to be associated with. Growing up with people who wanted him to do nothing but kill and train tends to alter one’s mental age a bit.

A large, warm hand finds its way onto his shoulder and he glances up at his father, who is giving him an out of character smile. “Damian,” He begins in a soothing, gravely voice that’s not quite batman, but not quite Bruce either. It’s his dad voice, as Grayson likes to call it. Damian isn’t sure he likes it or not, but it can be rather comforting at times like this. “I’m sure you’ll love school. Jason and Dick loved it, and Tim excelled in all his classes.” 

Damian wants to point out that he’s nothing like his brothers but his mouth fails to form the words. He doesn’t know what to call this emotion that pulses through him. “I don’t see why I can’t just be home schooled.” In all likelihood he probably already knows everything that’ll be taught at this damned public school. The League of Assassins were very thorough in their training, which includes basic education. 

Bruce frowns down at him and gives his shoulder a squeeze before moving his hand away. “Just give it a try, Dami.” He wants to cringe at the use of the childish nickname gifted to him by Grayson but he manages not to.

“Fine,” He spits with resignation, not really seeing the point in this. It was too late anyways. “You can go now. I’m far too old for you to see me in, father.” Bruce gives him a look but sighs and shakes his head anyways. 

“Have a nice day at school, Damian.” He says before turning to walk back to where Alfred had parked, waiting patiently for Bruce’s return. He waits until Bruce is almost to the car before hardening his resolve and opening the doors. A rush of pleasantly warm air hits his face and allows a small sigh of contentment before walking into the front office.

There, a lady wearing an ugly cardigan sits behind a small desk cluttered with papers. She seems distracted, which is understandable seeing as it’s the first day of the second semester. He walks up to stand in front her, waiting impatiently for her to notice him. When she doesn’t, he loudly clears his throat.

She looks up at him and he has to resist the urge to recoil because damn is she ugly. Her nose is probably the size of all the Wayne Enterprise buildings combined, and there are far too many bags under her eyes. The lady- Mrs. Ellie from the name tag he reads, has vivid orange hair that dances in all directions. 

“Yes, how may I help you?” Her shrill voice grates on his already delicate nerves and it takes all that he has not to snap at her.

“I’m new. Damian Wayne?” Instantly her eyes shine with recognition. 

“Oh! Oh, of course. Hold on.” She pushes back her office chair and hurriedly opens a small file cabinet that sits directly next to her desk. She pulls out a small manila folder and hands it to him. Damian notes that her nails are painted an awful burgundy color. “Your schedule is in here, and a copy of the paperwork from the orientation that you missed.” She says this with a tone that ruffles his feathers up.

The orientation he missed because he was busy taking down a child rapist, Damian angrily thinks but does not say out loud. Instead, he says “Thank you.” In an awfully fake saccharine sweet voice. It sounds awful coming from his lips and her equally fake smile drops just a bit. Mrs. Ellie points towards the door next to her.

“The commons area is out there. The bell will ring in about fifteen minutes. Have a nice first day, Mr. Damian.”

Instead of dignifying her with a response, damian pushes through the door and is greeted with a mass of children grouping around each other and talking excitedly. The noise gives him an instant headache and he scowls even deeper than he was before he walking into the building. 

Thus was the start of Damian and the curse of being a middle schooler.


End file.
